Las vacaciones de Serena
by stardustlightsex
Summary: Darien regresa de EUA para darle una sorpresa a Serena, pero el se llevará la sorpresa por que descubre que Serena irá con él de Vacaciones a EUA cuando Darien regrese a estudiar.. EXTRA EXTRA! CAPITULO 12!
1. Extrañandote a ti

"Las vacaciones de Serena"

"Las vacaciones de Serena"

Hola jeje pues este es mi primer fic espero que les guste esta un tanto larguito pero esta divertido léanlo plis

Nota: los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi

S: Serena

D: Darien

M: Mujer

Capitulo I

"Estrañandote a ti"

Hacia ya 5 meses desde la última vez en que Serena veía a su adorado Darien. Mientras se preparaba para dormir a regañadientes Sere recordaba la última vez que vio a su amado en aquel aeropuerto…

Flash Back

Darien se encontraba parado en el aeropuerto observando por el enorme ventanal aquellos aviones mientras se preocupaba por que su linda novia ya se había tardado más de lo normal

D: "bien tal vez se detubo a comprar algo de comer con lo glotona que es Serena"- pensó y se rió al mismo tiempo

De pronto algo lo hizo voltear ahí venia por fin su niña, claro traia consigo una pequeña bolsa de papel en la cual traia unos cuantos panecillos (N.A: hay Serena nunca se te quito lo comelona) se acercó a Darien y con la boca llena de comida sólo le dijo:

S: Hola

D: Hola Serena (ya saben con una gotita sobre su cabeza, como las del anime) pensé que no llegarías

Serena solo lo miró un momento aún traia un panecillo en su mano y restos de el en su boca, de pronto sus ojos se tornaron llorosos, dejó caer la bolsa y el panecillo que traia y corrió a abrazar a Darien.

S: (llorando) Te amo Darien!! Me prometí que te despediría con una gran sonrisa y no fue así ¡mírame! ¡perdóname por llorar perdóname!

Darien solo la abrazó más y le dijo tiernamente;

D: serena ya no llores por favor tu sabes que yo te amo mucho perdóname tu por hacerte llorar (N.A: awww todas queremos un chico como Darien por que no hay asi??)

S: No Darien, yo soy una egoísta por querer que te quedes a mi lado, pero yo se que tu tienes un hermoso sueño que quieres cumplir y yo no te detendré te amo tanto que solo quiero lo mejor para ti - dijo aún llorando

D: "vaya si que mi Serena ha madurado mucho" – pensó

Serena se limpió las lágrimas como pudo y Darien le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla de pronto salieron un par de palabras de la boca de Darien

D: Mi más hermoso sueño es sólo uno…-luego dijo en tono divertido y sacando una pequeña cajita de color rojo - ¿No adivinas cual es?

S: (con cara de desconcierto) Mmmh?? Yo solo creí que tenías uno y pues no, no adivino ¿Cuál es? (N.A: que graciosa es Serena no creen? Yo si veia que sacaban una pequeña caja corría inmediatamente a sus brazos y más si se tratara de Darien)

D: XD Toma ábrela!- le dijo Darien entusiasmado

Serena la abrió sin pensarlo 2 veces y adentro encontró un hermoso anillo con un diamante rosado en forma de corazón y pequeños diamantes color blanco alrededor de éste.

S: Darien- dijo suavemente

D: Serena quiero que te cases conmigo quiero ammarte toda mi vida, quiero…

Antes de poder terminar fue silenciado por un beso apasionado proveniente de su linda novia. Duraron tanto besandose hasta que sintieron que les faltaba la respiración y lentamente se separaron

D: Woow!! Tomaré eso como un sí

Darien tomó el anillo de la pequeña caja que sostenía Serena y se lo puso en la mano izquierda. Le dijo:

D: Yo se que aún tienes 16 años como para casarte conmigo pero te prometo que cuando seas mayor nos casaremos inmediatamente, pero prométeme que me esperarás

S: Te lo prometo!!

De pronto se escuchó por un altavoz una voz de mujer que decía

M: Pasajeros del vuelo 512 con destino a Nueva Cork favor de abordar por la puerta 5

D: Es hora

S: Sí

D: Te voy a extrañar demasiado futura señora de Chiba – dijo gracioso-

S: y yo a ti futuro Señor de Tsukino (N.A: Jajajajaja XD) prometo que te escribire todos los días ¡Te amo Darien!

D: Yo te prometo que trataré de hacer lo posible por responderte (al lugar a donde iba tenia muchas obligaciones) ¡Te amo Serenita!

(N.A: olvídense de Seiya ya se esta basado en la temporada de Stars pero no hay Seiya en esta historia almenos por el momento)

Se dieron un suave beso en los labios y después Darien tuvo que abordar por la puerta y se fue así como así había partido. Serena triste regresó a su casa, en el trayecto fue inundada por las lágrimas y los recuerdos de Darien recordo cada uno de los moentos que vivió con el a la perfección desde aquel día en que lo vio por primera vez y creía que era un engreído hasta cuando descubrió que el era Tuxedo Mask y empezó a amarlo y bien siguió llorando pero al llegar a su casa se sintió mejor si su mamá había preparado ¡¡pay de limón!! Eso siempre levantaba el ánimo de la chica.

+ Fin del Flash Back +

Una vez en su cama Serena se dedicó a observar la fotografía de Darien y pensaba en cuanto deseaba verlo después observó el anillo que cargaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y pronunció

S: Claro Darien, claro que me casaré contigo y te esperaré todo lo que sea necesario

Después de esto la chica cayó dormida soñando con su adorado Darien

Mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad numero 10… un joven de cuerpo atlético, cabellera negra y unos maravillosos ojo azul zafiro se adentraba hacia su departamento.

CONTINUARÁ…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo haré todo lo posible por subir rápido el segundo Gracais por leerlo!!

Andyblue23 :D


	2. Al fin estoy aqui

Hola de nuevo mm gracias MARITZA por tu review que bueno que te haya gustado mi fanfic y bien como lo prmetí aquí el segundo capítulo espero que les guste

Hola de nuevo mm gracias MARITZA por tu review que bueno que te haya gustado mi fanfic y bien como lo prmetí aquí el segundo capítulo espero que les guste!!

00000

Capitulo II

"Al fin estoy aquí"

En el capitulo anterior…

Después de esto la chica cayó dormida soñando con su adorado Darien

Mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad numero 10… un joven de cuerpo atlético, cabellera negra y unos maravillosos ojos azul zafiro se adentraba hacia su departamento.

Había llegado de un cansado viaje proveniente de los Estados Unidos traía consigo una pequeña maleta, unas grandes ojeras que opacaban sus hermosos ojos y además reflejaban la noche en vela que había pasado al no poder dejar de pensar en Sere pero eso sí unas grandes ganas de verla sólo a ella a la dueña de su sueños su Serena, rápidamente cerró la puerta de su depa y caminó hasta su cuarto pensando:

D: "Ya estoy aquí amor por fin te veré después de tanto tiempo ausente por fin te estrechare en mis brazos"

Dejó la maleta sobre la cama y se dedico a desempacar la poca ropa y artículos que traía consigo ya que solamente estaría 1 semana visitando a Serena después tenía que regresar a E.U.A. a resolver los asuntos pendientes que había dejado

Una vez desempacada su ropa tomó una toalla y se metió al baño a darse una ducha, cuando se estaba bañando sentía como el agua caía sobre su cuerpo y limpiaba la suciedad y olor a aeropuerto también se llevaba consigo la pesadez y cansancio que tanto sentía y fue en ese momento cuando imaginó a su "cabeza de chorlito" como solía llamarla antiguamente para fastidiarla, una vez que terminó de bañarse tomó la toalla y se la enrolló alrededor de la cintura.

Salió del baño con dirección a su cuarto, una vez ahí tomó un bóxer color azul y una playera blanca se vistió con ellos (uuuu que sexy) y se metió en su cama, colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se quedó observando el techo eran alrededor de la 1:15 am, así se quedo durante 20 minutos pensando no podía conciliar el sueño hasta que se decidió a ponerse unos tenis sin calcetines no había tiempo para los calcetines!! Salió con mucha prisa de su casa así como iba no le importó a el solo le importaba una cosa ver a su princesa de la Luna nada más.

Tomó el casco de su motocicleta y se subió en ella condució lo más rápido que pudo

D: "Ahora si Serena te llevarás una sorpresa"- pensó

Vaya que si era una sorpresa mira que no avisarle que vendría a Japón y menos que la iría a visitar a esas altas horas de la noche y con ese sexy atuendo que traía puesto (obvio que cualquiera se llevaría una grata sorpresa es más hasta un paro cardiaco). Sin duda alguna era lo más atrevido que hacía Darien pero es que no podía esperar más tenía que verla esa misma noche.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Tsukino…

CONTINUARÁ…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Saludos!! Dejen reviews porfa espero que les este gustando mi fic ;D


	3. Vaya sorpresa

Hola hola de nuevo mil gracias por los reviews y la aceptación de mi fanfic que bueno que les este gustando y bien estoy tratando de actualizar lo más pronto posible ojala así sea de aquí en adelante ya que de nuevo entre a la escuela ¬¬ y al trabajo y p

Hola hola de nuevo mil gracias por los reviews y la aceptación de mi fanfic que bueno que les este gustando y bien estoy tratando de actualizar lo más pronto posible ojala así sea de aquí en adelante ya que de nuevo entre a la escuela ¬¬ y al trabajo y probablemente me sea algo difícil actualizar pronto y perdonen por dejar así el capítulo anterior jeje es que era para que se emocionaran pero bueno manos a la obra menos blablabla y más lectura.

Saludos y besos Anea nn

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Capitulo III

"Vaya sorpresa"

Todos se encontraban en sus respectivos cuartos descansando, nuestra heroína se encontraba plácidamente sumergida en sus sueños y claro roncando un poco jeje, la luz de la luna se colaba por su ventana aquella ventana que nunca cerraba y que a veces le traía piquetes de mosquito, pero, esta vez le traía algo más bueno más bien dicho alguien más…

Darien llegó a la casa de Serena apagó su moto y la dejó afuera de la cochera de los Tsukino ya tenía muy bien localizado cual era el cuarto de su cabeza de chorlito ahora sólo faltaba encontrar un modo de trepar y entrar por aquella ventana (En estos momentos sería bueno tener poderes arácnidos), hizo unas cuantas maniobras y por fin pudo trepar por la pared se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver el cuerpo de Serena que dormía se limitó a sonreír y ahora era él quien se colaba por su ventana además de la luz de la Luna.

Como la cama de serena estaba pegada a la pared de la ventana Darien al entrar cayó en la amplia cama y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su niña y suavemente le dijo

D: Al fin estoy contigo después de tanto tiempo

Serena parecía hacer caso omiso de que Darien se encontraba ahí ella seguía durmiendo pero si escuchó lo que había dicho su amado pensó para su subconsciente que era sólo un sueño y no se tomó la molestia de despertar quería seguir soñando así que dormida dijo

S: "Darien" y suspiro

Darien por su parte le dio un dulce beso en los labios ese beso sabía a gloria hacía ya 5 meses que no la besaba la extrañaba tanto, luegola abrazó y se acomodó a un lado de ella de pronto el sueño lo venció y se quedó dormido sin poder irse de la habitación y de huir de la escopeta del padre de Serena.

Al principio no quería ir a casa de la chica esas horas ya que estaba cansado y tenía miedo de que el sueño lo venciera y más aun de que en la mañana la madre se Serena lo descubriera.

Serena sintió que alguien la abrazaba y sin pensarlo abrazó a la persona que la sujetaba entre sus brazos, una vez más creyó que estaba soñando y bueno así los 2 durmieron el resto de la noche abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente…

Era un Sábado por la mañana alrededor de las 10:00am una adolescente de cabellos rubios se encontraba durmiendo hasta que…

Sintió que algo rozaba su pie rápidamente abrió los ojos aquella sensación se volvía a suscitar no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo sin duda esa no era Luna si no más bien era otro pie!! Tragó saliva muy asustada.

S: Qué demonios?? Alguien se metió a mi habitación y esta acariciándome el pie!! Tal vez se metió un violador e hizo de las suyas maldita sea debí hacerle caso a mi mamá de cerrar la ventana – pensó-

Muy asustada levantó la sábana para ver su cuerpo y no afortunadamente seguía vistiendo su pijama estampada de conejitos eso sí no se atrevía a voltear tenía miedo hasta que cerró los ojos y volteó los abrió y con quien creen que se encontró la chica??

Nada más y nada menos que con un muy dormilón Darien el era su "violador" Serena estaba tan emocionada por que Darien estaba ahí dormido y en su cama!! No lo podía creer pero bueno por otro lado también estaba enfadada ya que nisiquiera se tomó la molestia de avisarle que vendría a visitarla.

Así que aun enfadada corrió hacia el baño tomó un pequeño vaso que había y lo lleno con agua fría y si ya se imaginarán que hizo con el vaso de agua…

D: qué? que rayos!! Serena!!

S: vaya vaya con qué haciéndote el graciosito

D: qué? Pero si yo que hice? umm creo que hice mal en venir aquí después de viajar tanto creí que por lo menos me ibas a recibir con un millón de besos y apapachos

Mientras Darien le decía esto Serena no pudo dejar de notar la ropa de su novio y se puso colorada jamás de los jamases lo había visto así de sexy pero que más da no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad…

S: eres un tontito!! -Le dijo melosamente- que bueno que estás aquí mi amor te extrañe tanto!! –corrió a sus brazos-

D: y yo a ti Serena te extrañe mucho mucho mucho -la abrazó-

Y bueno Darien tampoco podía dejar de ver la pijama de su novia a pesar de ser una pijama y algo aniñada la parte de arriba era muy sexy era solo una pequeña blusa de tirantes color rosa con un conejito estampado tampoco pudo evitar ver que uno de los tirantes se había caído y dejaba ver parte de su hombro desnudo.

S: pero Darien por que no me avisaste que vendrías, y por que viniste a mi casa? Es muy peligroso sabes? Te puede descubrir mi papá y ahora si nos va como en feria a ti y más a mi

D: no te avise por que quería darte una sorpresa y además no he recibido mi premio!!

-dijo con pucheros-

S: Ven acá!!- lo beso muy apasionadamente hasta que se separaron-

D: y en cuanto a lo de tu casa ni yo mismo tenía la idea de venir fue una locura que se me ocurrió pero no tenía planeado dormir aquí sólo te venía a ver pero me quede dormido y si ya se que es muy peligroso con lo celoso que es tu papá y más aún con esa escopeta pero veme el valiente Darien esta aquí pero creo que es mejor que me vaya no vaya a ser que tu sabes –dijo-

De pronto unos pasos provenientes de la escalera se acercaban más era la enojada mamá de Serena que gritaba

Ik: Serena muchachita levántate ya el desayuno está listo y es muy tarde

En el cuarto

S: hay no mi mamá!! Nos va a descubrir!!

D: queeee?? "Hay en que lió te metiste Dariencito" – pensó-

S: Qué hacemos??

Ik: SERENAAAA!!

D: no lo se!! –asustado-

Que pasará la mamá de Serena los descubrirá??

CONTINUARÁ

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hey espero que les este gustando el fic mil gracais por sus reviews sorry por dejar la historia así de emocionante prometo que actualizare pronto gracias.


	4. Escapando

Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

"Escapando"

S: Ya se!! Ven rápido -lo tomó de la mano- escóndete aquí –lo llevo hacia la puerta de su closet

D: Qué?? No puedo esconderme en tu closet

S: Calla y métete ahí ¿o acaso quieres que mi mamá nos descubra?

D: No no esta bien

Sin más remedio se metió al closet y en eso mamá Ikuko entro por la puerta

Ik: Serenaaaa!! Por que no me respondes?

S: Ya ya mamá, ya estoy despierta no grites más – un tanto nerviosa-

Su mamá la conocía demasiado y sabía que algo escondía pero decidió no preguntarle pronto lo descubriría

Darien se encontraba en el closet de Serena escuchando la conversación pero estaba muy distraído con la ropa de Serena y con el olor que esta tenía le encantaba

Ik: Serena será mejor que limpies tu habitación, que niña tan perezosa eres

S: si mamá lo que tu digas bajo en 15 minutos

Ik: Ok, pero apresurate

S: si si buscaré algo que ponerme

Y así sin más regaños para con su hija Ikuko bajo las escaleras, Serena abrió el closet y encontró a Darien muy entretenido con la ropa

D: Hola – con cara de no haber hecho nada-

S: Me voy a cambiar – dijo en tono picarón-

Una vez dicho esto la chica se metió en el closet y cerró la puerta tras de ella

D: Serena no…

S: Shhhh

D: amm ok (que sacrificado)

Serena se abalanzó sobre él y lo beso con tanta pasión si Sere a pesar de su corta edad

Estaba atravesando por la etapa de ser muy atrevida y pasional y bueno a Darien no le importó sólo se dejó llevar, puso sus manos sobre el trasero de la chica vaya si que le encantaba como se sentía era la primera vez que la tocaba así y pues eso iba para más hasta que Darien reaccionó y supo que eso no era adecuado pero vaya era un lugar excitante y Serena lo volvía loco pero aún así no estaba bien así es que se separó de la chica

D: Serena yo no puedo no…

S: Que pasa? Por que? Es acaso que no me deseas? Por que no me dijiste antes? Así no me hubiera ilusionado

D: Tranquila, te deseo demasiado me encantas y te haría el amor ahorita mismo en casa de tus padres no me importaría, pero no puedo aun eres muy chica y quiero que esto pase de otra manera no así tan precipitado por favor entiendeme.

S: tienes razón esta bien esta bien después de todo podremos disfrutar cuando estemos casados – enseñándole el anillo que Darien le había dado aquel día

Darien se sintió feliz al ver que Serena aun lo traía consigo era lo mejor que le había pasado

D: Si, ya disfrutaremos cuando estemos casados

S: Bueno pero con una condición

D: Cuál?

S: Que te quites la camiseta es que te vez muy sensual

D: Que?

S: Por favor -poniéndole ojitos de perrito-

D: Esta bien esta bien – apenas iba a quitarse la playera cuando…-

S: No esperate aquí no te veo bien, vamos afuera

Salieron del closet y Darien se quitó la camiseta (hay dios que bueno que hice esta historia solo imaginárselo sin camiseta, como desearía estar en los zapatos de Serena)

S: vaya siempre me pregunté como te verías

D: Y bien?

S: Eres todo un bombón, pero solo eres mi bombón – le quitó la camiseta de la mano y le dijo- esta me la quedo yo

D: Serena! Como esperas que salga a la calle?

S: arréglatelas –lo volvió a besar- será mejor que te vayas mi mamá se enojará si no bajo

D: esta bien esta bien

A veces a Darien se le olvidaban las cosas se le pegaba lo de Serena y pues ya quería salir por la puerta principal…

S: oye oye!! A donde crees que vas?

D: a si verdad? Que tonto creo que me afecta dormir contigo

S: que gracioso , por la ventana

D: si si ya voy su señoría

Iba a salir por el borde de la ventana cuando Serena lo empujaba

S: vamos vamos! Tengo que cambiarme

D: yaa, o me tirarás

Y si dicho y hecho a Sere se le pasó la mano y lo tiró, afortunadamente no era mucha altura y Darien cayó en el césped no le pasó nada pero para su suerte la ventana de la cocina estaba debajo de la de Serena así es que no pudo evitar ser visto por Ikuko quien lavaba los platos

Ik: lo sabía Serena ocultaba algo

Y bien la mamá de Serena siempre averigua todo sea de una como sea pero siguió lavando los platos disimulando no haberlo visto caer desde el segundo piso de su casa gracias a dios Kenji estaba durmiendo aun así que todo estaba bien.

S: lo siento Darien lo siento se me pasó la mano

Darien solo le mando un beso que significaba que la perdonaba, el siempre lo hacía la perdonaba por cualquier locura que cometiera con él, así que corrió hasta donde se encontraba su moto y claro ya no traía nada más que su bóxer, se subió rápido posible ya que le daba vergüenza que lo vieran en paños menores aunque no se libró la primera que lo vió saliendo de casa de Serena fue al vecina que no pudo evitar posar sus ojos sobre la preciosura de Darien, avergonzado condució rápido.


	5. Vergüenza

Hola hola una vez más gracias por leer este fic y mil gracias por sus reviews lamento que los capitulos esten muy cortos pero es que casi no tengo tiempo de transcribirlos a la computadora pero les prometo que se pondra más emocionante por eso cargo con mi cuaderno para todos lados y tambien les prometo que alargaré los capitulos no se desesperen bueno chao cuidense

Un saludo

Andyblue23

Capitulo V

"Vergüenza"

En cada semáforo que le tocaba en rojo las chicas lo miraban y le echaban piropos como "papacito" "Uy bombón que bueno estas" "eres todo un mango" (a que mujeres tan atrevidas, hay pero que digo? si yo me topara con el en la calle también le gritaría ustedes no?)

Darien solo se sonrojaba lo bueno es que la policía no lo vio si no directito a la cárcel por exhibicionista y bueno alfil llegó a su casa si por fin estaba en el edificio de su departamento, subió las escaleras de la entrada y no pudo dejar de ser visto por el portero con cara de asombro

D: Fue un mal día -le dijo para que dejara de verlo pero en realidad era de los mejores a pesar de la caída y del vaso con agua en la cara-

P: si ya veo

Avergonzado tomó el elevador para llegar a su depa y para acabarla de amolar iba una chava , que vergüenza pero a la chica no le molestaba al contrario le fascinaba la vista hasta que por fin bajo la chica Darien estuvo tranquilo luego llegó al 5to piso donde se encontraba su casa por fin.

En casa de Serena ya estaba servido el desayuno ella fue la primera en bajar después de haber tardado casi más de 30 minutos en "cambiarse" , al llegar al comedor su mamá le dijo:

Ik: Así lo recibes después de que viene de muy lejos a visitarte? Como se te ocurrió hacer tan semejante cosa?

S: Oo (cara de desconcierto)- ¿Cómo sabes que Darien vino?

Ik: simple, lo vi caer del cielo, como se te ocurre tirarlo Serena? No ves que te quedas sin prometido??

S: lo se es que tenia que irse si no lo iban a descubrir y pues como vino por la ventana tenia que irse por la ventana asi que le dije que se apresurara y luego termino en el suelo.

Ik: vale más que cuides bien a ese muchacho y además debes traerlo un día a la casa para charlar con él debe tener bien en claro que las visitas son de día y no de noche eres una muchacha descente que van a pensar los vecinos? Bueno que impotan los vecinos me preocupa que tu padre lo descubra y ahora si se desata la III guerra mundial.

Su mamá la apoyaba en todo lo que tenía que ver con Darien quería mucho a su futuro yerno además era la única de la familia que sabía del noviazgo de su niña con aquel chico de ojos azules

En eso apareció el adormilado padre de Serena por la puerta de la cocina

K: Qué descubra que?

S: "Genial mi papá escuchó, ahora que le invento? "

Ik: Qué descubras que se me quemaron los hotcakes que había preparado especialmente para ti cariño y le pedía a Sere que los tirara para hacerte otros. (que inteligente es la madre de Serena )

Fiuu que cerca estuvo

S: "Gracias mamá" –pensó-

K: a con que eso era pensé que era algo grave

S: Hay papá como crees

K: Viniendo de ti eso me imagine

S: ¬¬

Luego de las escaleras provenían unos pasos eran de Sammy que venía ya muy hambriento.

Sa: Buenos días

Ik: Buenos días tesoro!! Adivina que te preparé de desayunar? Hotcakes tus preferidos!!

Sa: Uyyy que rico gracias mamá ya tengo mucha hambre , oye Serena ¿con quién hablabas en tu cuarto hace rato?

S: ehh? Yo no recuerdo haber estado hablando con alguien – "rayos Sammy nos escuchó a Darien y a mi"-

Sa: pues yo escuché unos ruidos muy extraños provenientes de tu closet lo escuché a través de la pared de mi cuarto no me engañas estabas adentro de tu closet hablando con alguien"

Mientras tanto mamá Ikuko les servía de comer

S: Por que me espías chamaco chismoso??

Sa: no te espiaba se escuchaba hasta mi cuarto Serena tonta

S: no estaba hablando con nadie es que estaba sacando la ropa que ya no uso de mi closet y pues a veces le hablo con cariño para que no se maltrate (a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido un pretexto mejor)

Sa: Oh bien que más da, mamá deberías considerar llevar a Serena al psicoloco por que vaya que le hace falta un tornillo jajaja

S: Sammy!!- enojada-

K: Ya sammy basta, deja a tu hermana en paz y desayunemos

Al fin todos los hotcakes estaban servidos todos comieron tranquilamente y charlaron acerca del trabajo de Kenji , bueno casi todos comieron tranquilo excepto Serena que lo devoró todo como si no hubiese comido en meses.

Después del desayuno Serena subió rápido a su cuarto ya que tenía que realizar la limpieza de este si no, no le darían permiso para ir con las chicas en la tarde a jugar en el Crown

Una vez terminada su labor buscó a su papá por toda la casa para pedirle permiso

K: ya limpiaste tu habitación como te ordenó tu mamá?

S: si

K: Bueno esta bien puedes ir pero te aviso que no te daré dinero usa el de tus ahorros

S: " ahhhh que malo eres papá"

K: tal vez si te preocuparas más por la escuela te aumentaría la mesada

S: si esta bien te prometo que lo haré, bueno ya me voy –le dio un beso en la mejilla a su papá-

K: esta bien cuídate hija

S: si papá

Salió con rumbo al Crown, por fin el momento de descansar de las labores había llegado

Al llegar ahí encontró a Ami sentada en una mesa las demás todavía no se presentaban pero no faltaba mucho para que lo hicieran, mientras esperaban Serena le contó a Ami lo sucedido con Darien

A: Serena!! Como se te ocurrió una barbaridad así?

S: Hay Ami esque era eso o que mi mamá lo descubriera?

A: pues según me cuentas tu mamá de todas formas lo descubrió ¬¬

S: hehe si XD, lo bueno es que a mi mamá le agrada Darien y no me castigó ni nada solo dijo que debería llevarlo a la casa un día de estos

A: si pero se te pasó un poco la mano no crees! Encima quitarle la camisa!

En eso iban entrando al negocio 3 lindas chicas una alta de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, otra morena de ojos negros y una más de pelo rubio y ojos celestes


	6. Vamos a Nueva York!

CapituloVI

"Vamos a Nueva York"

En eso iban entrando al negocio 3 lindas chicas una alta de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, otra morena de ojos negros y una más de pelo rubio y ojos celestes

Se acercaron a la mesa y Mina pudo escuchar claramente lo que Serena y Ami discutian

M: ¿Qué?! A quien le quitaron la camiseta? Cuenten cuenten

A: pues yo no se la quite a nadie, más bien Serena lo hizo

R: Que hiciste que Serena?!

L: Si! Cuenta cuenta

Y bueno Serena les contó la hazaña de la mañana…

R: Que?! Acaso estas loca?!

L: Pudiste haberlo matado Serena

M: Y se veía guapo sin playera?

S, A, R, L: MINAAA!!

M: hay perdón, solo quería saber

S: Si Mina se veía aún más guapo

M: Y que?, no paso nada de nada?

S: No, me dijo que no podía que aún era muy chica

A: Pues si tiene razón

R: Si, no te preocupes Serena el momento pronto llegará no te desesperes todo a su tiempo

S: si lo se

L: hablando de tiempo, tiempo es del que poco disponemos para decidir a donde iremos de vacaciones recuerden que ya el martes salimos de la escuela

M: Hay chicas yo tenía que hablarles de eso, voy a ir a un taller de canto en Canadá y no podré pasar las vacaciones con ustedes.

R: Ni yo mi papá vendrá al templo para después llevarme de vacaciones con mis hermanitos a París

S: Osea que no vendrán?

R: ¬¬ eso es ovio Serena!!

S: Hay ya déjame Rei yo solo preguntaba!! –gritando-

Y así comenzó otra pelea cotidiana entre Rei y Serena

A: Rei, Serena cálmense

L: Si Ami tiene razón ya tranquilícense o quieren que Andrew nos saque del local

M: Bien y que hay de ti Ami tampoco podrás salir de Vacaciones?

A: Desafortunadamente no podré estar con Lita y Serena, mi abuelo enfermó así que mi mamá y yo partiremos a Alemania saliendo de la escuela

L: bien lo que faltaba ahora Ami tampoco podrá ir solo faltas tu Serena

S: ammm yo… - dijo queriéndose hacer la despistada-

L: Qué? Ahora que pasa?

S: No creo que mi papá me de permiso de ir como de nuevo reprobé matemáticas dijo que estaba castigada

L: Hay genial!! Tendré que hacer lo que no quería hacer, ir de vacaciones con mi mamá ¬¬

S: Lo siento Lita

L: no te preocupes yo las entiendo ya será en las próximas vacaciones

Luego una chica pelirroja se acercó a la mesa, era Unazuki que iba a tomarles la orden

Uz: Y bien señoritas, que van a ordenar?

R: Yo quiero una rebanada de pay de queso y una malteada de fresa

En lo que las chicas ordenaban el celular de Serena timbró

S: Hola?

D: Hola Serena

S: Darien!!

D: Me hiciste pasar una gran vergüenza y quiero que me recompenses por lo que hiciste

S: Perdóname corazón, que quieres que haga?

D: que vengas a mi casa a cenar, te prepararé la cena

S: Uuuu que tentador sin duda ahí estaré sólo esytaré un poco con las chicas aquí en el Crown y luego me arranco hacía la casa para cambiarme

D: está bien amor

S: bueno me tengo que ir estoy muy ocupada (estaba apunto de ordenar) Te amo

D: esta bien, Yo tambien te amo, aquí te espero me saludas a las chicas adios

S: Ok, chao besito –colgó-

Unazuki se acercó a Serena y ahora si le tomó la orden…

S: si Unazuki a mi me traes una rebanada de pay de limó, otra rebanada de pastel de chocolate, un helado de 2 bolas una de chocolate y otra de vainilla y una malteada de chocolate ultragrande

Rei, Mina, Lita y Ami se quedarón con la boca abierta

S: que? Que pasa?

A: No crees que es poco recomendable ingerir tanta azúcar? Subirás de peso Serena

S: ja patrañas!! Soy genéticamente delgada así que puedo comer sin preocupaciones

L: si tu lo dices

Asi pasaron la tarde en el Crown ya casi eran las 7:00pm Serena tenía que ir con Darien pero antes debía pasar a su casa a cambiarse y a avisar que saldría, se despidió de las chicas y fue corriendo hasta su casa , una vez ahí entró con cautela temía que su padre la viera y le preguntara a donde iba, una vez que vio que no había moros en la costa subió a su habitación y se cambió de ropa. Optó por una minifalda de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes celeste y unos zapatos de piso del mismo color que la blusa y bueno tenía tanta prisa que no le dio tiempo de maquillarse pero que importaba se veía hermosa de todas formas.

Después fue a buscar a su mamá para avisarle, la encontró en la cocina.

S: Mamá voy a salir

Ik: a donde jovencita? Ya saliste en la tarde ya no te puedo cubrir más con tu papá recuerda que estás castigada

S: Voy con Darien me invitó a cenar

Ik: bueno si se trata de Darien está bien pero vete antes de que llegue tu papá yo te cubro

S: Gracias mamá!! –la besó en la mejilla-

Ik: anda ve hija, me saludas a Darien

S: Ok, ya me voy

Salió de su casa y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a el edificio del departamento de Darien, subió por el elevador y por fin llegó, tocó el timbre y rápidamente salió Darien

D: Hola amor

S: Hola Darien

Se saludaron de beso (un beso de piquito)

Darien la invitó a pasar, Sere entró y wow! Todo era muy romántico la mesa estaba espectacular y lo mejor su chico le había preparado la cena nada mejor que eso

Darien sacó la silla de la mesa e invitó a Serena a sentarse , ella lo hizo

D: esperó que te guste la cena que preparé espera voy por los platos

S: si

Entró en la cocina y sirvió la cena en 2 platos, los tomó y los llevó a la mesa

S: Wow que rico! No sabía que preparabas sushi

D: hay muchas cosas que aún no conoces de mi

S: me gustaría conocer absolutamente todo – dijo picarescamente-

D: a mi tambien me gustaría saber todo de ti (ya saben de que hablan)

comenzaron a cenar y a charlar

S: Y bien Darien . ya no me dijiste cuanto tiempo estarás aquí

D: A si! Pues he estado muy ocupado últimamente así que solo estaré aquí una semana, tengo que regrese para los exámenes semestrales

S: awww Darien yo creí estarías más conmigo

D: lo siento Serena pero no puedo

S: si lo se

D: pero no te preocupes te prometo que los días que esté aquí te llevaré a donde tu quieras

S: de verdad?

D: seguro

S: yuju!! –dijo la joven entusiasmada hasta que de pronto se puso un poco pensativa-

D: que que ocurre serena?

S: se me ocurrió una ide mejor

D: Cual? De que se trata?

S: en 3 días salgo de la escuela osea el Martes y tu regresas a Nueva York el Viernes por qué no pasamos los días restantes de las vacaciones en Nueva York?

D: que?? Estas loca?? Yo no puedo llevarte conmigo tu papá se preocuparía y además estaré muy ocupado par sacarte a conocer la ciudad

S: Darien por favor!! Yo quiero ir contigo!! Además no te preocupes yo le digo a mi mamá que me ayude y no te apures por lo de que no me podrás sacar a conocer la ciudad yo solo me conformo con estar a tu lado las vacaciones

D: Pero Serena que va a pensar tu mamá?

S: que importa yo solo quiero estar contigo

D: Bueno esta bien

S: yuju!! Ire a Nueva York!! –lo abrazó-

D: si pero solo tienes Domingo ,Lunes, Martes, Miércoles y Jueves para inventarle una buena excusa a tu padre, salimos el Viernes en la mañana

S: si esta bien amor no te preocupes!!

D: bueno

Terminaron de cenar y luego se pusieron a ver un película de terror de esas que asustaban mucho a Serena, esta del susto no soltaba a Darien y al sentirse protegida cayó dormida en el sofa abrazada de él, la película terminó y Darien despertó a Serena la cual se preocupó por que ya era muy tarde eran las 11:30pm así es que rápido se levantó del sofa y le Darien se ofreció a llevarla a su casa.

Una vez ahí notó que ya todas las luces estaban apagadas tenía miedo de bajar del carro de Darien pero ni modo tenía que hacerlo se despidió de Darien con un tierno beso bajo del carro y abrió la puerta de su casa despacio para que nadie la escuchara se quitó los zapatos y subió las escaleras una vez en su cuarto se puso su pijama y no pudo evitar ser vista por la gata Luna quien la regaño por haber llegado tarde, en fin no se salvó del regaño pero al menos no eran sus padre si no Luna, se metió en la cama y Luna se durmió sobre su regazo, Serena observaba la Luna llena por la ventana y pensaba en que pronto iría con Darien a Nueva York, el y ella solos, estaba muy entusiasmada y pues de tanto pensar cayó dormida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

espero que les haya gustado el 6to capitulo de este fanfic gracias por sus reviews y bueno desde el principio se me olvido aclararles que este fic tendrá dosis de LEMON y bueno si el lemon no es de su agrado lo siento pero para los que les gusta sigan leyendo plis casi se acerca!!

Bueno chao

Andyblue23


	7. El permiso

Capitulo VII

Capitulo VII

"El permiso"

Ya era domingo en al mañana, era un hermoso día los pájaros cantaban anunciando los principios del verano, y Serena ella ella estaba… roncando XD dormía plácidamente hasta que sintió algo helado sobre su cara y despertó rápidamente…

Ik: Serena levantate!! –de nuevo el regaño de todos los días y para colmo su mamá la despertó con un vaso de agua en la cara- (bien almenos Ikuko se cobró lo que Serena le hizo a Darien)

S: oye! Mamá!! Estaba helada, ya ya lo se ya voy – dijo la rubia con algo de flojera-

Ik: vaya si que no hay niña más perezosa en este mundo que tu, ya son las 12:00 pm

S: Vaya que si la hay, Mina de seguro ha de estar durmiendo a estas horas

Mientras tanto en otra casa… una chica tambien rubia se encontraba durmiendo placidamente y si acertaron era Mina, vaya si que Serena la conoce demasiado

Regresando con Serena y su mamá…

Ik: Hoy me ayudarás

S: Quee?? A que o que?

Ik: el cumpleaños de tu padre es el Viernes debemos ir a comprar las cosas para organizarle una fiesta

S: "hay es cierto Darien, mi papá cumple años el Viernes, diablos dudo demasiado que mi mamá me deje salir de viaje y menos si se trata del cumpleaños de papá"

Ikuko notó lo pensativa que estaba su hija así que le preguntó…

Ik: Que sucede Serena?

S: aa pues yo tenía que hablarte de algo mamá

Ik: que pasa? Ahora que hiciste?

S: no no es nada malo, es solo que Darien regresa a Nueva York el viernes y bueno yo pensé que talvez…

Antes de poder terminar fue interrumpida por su mamá

Ik: Pensaste que te daría permiso para ir con el de vacaciones? Verdad?

S: este pues yo, Si

Ik: Serena ya sabes cual es la respuesta

S: entonces si me dejarás ir!!

Ik: No señorita, la respuesta es no

S: mamá!! Por favor!!

Ik: Serena que acaso tu no llenas? Ya te dejé que fueras con él a cenar y además te he cubierto en todo pero esto es demasiado no te puedo dejar salir con el de viaje, recuerda Serena tienes tan sólo 16 años

S: Mamá pronto serán 17, porfavor!!

Ik: ya sabes cual es la respuesta, no, no y no , además eso te hubieras puesto a pensar antes de reprobar matemáticas

S: Mamá anda, por favor déjame ir!! Es necesario que vaya

Ik: A si? Y según tu por que es necesario que vayas? Para que pierdas tu virginidad?

Pues no Serena ya te solapé mucho no puedo dejar que cometas tal locura a tan corta edad

S: Mamá no es por eso!! Recuerda que Darien y yo estamos comprometidos claro aunque mi padre no lo sepa pero aún así tú prometiste que cuando fuera mayor de edad me podría casar con él.

Ik: si lo se, pero cuando fueras MAYOR-DE-EDAD cosa que aun te falta.

S: Entonces no podré ir a ver mi vestido de novia –dijo pensando que eso funcionaría-

Ik: Serena no intentes chantajearme con eso

S: No yo no te estoy chantajeando. (No como cree)

Ik: Mmmm y con que dinero se supone que irás? Recuerda que ahorita no hay dinero para vacaciones

S: Si lo se, pero mis abuelitos me han estado manando dinero para comprarme unas cositas y yo como soy muy inteligentes se me ocurrió ahorrar.

Ik: A si? –dijo algo enojada- y como no usaste esa "inteligencia" para no reprobar matemáticas?

S: Ya basta con lo de matemáticas!! Te prometo que cuando regrese pasaré el extraordinario y el semestre que viene seré la mejor en esa tonta materia

Ik: pues aunque me prometas no tienes seguro nada

S: Ok, ok

Ik: y dime cuanto dinero tienes ahorrado?

S: son como 400 dólares

Ik: a que bien, ahora me harías el favor de cambiarte?

S: si si ya voy

Ik: bien te espero abajo y trae tus ahorros contigo

S: si esta bien –dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Serena sabía perfectamente lo que significaba esto, significaba que por fin había logrado convencer a su mamá ya solo quedaba su papá sería aun más difícil pero trato de no pensar en eso prefirió cambiase para después partir con su mamá de compras.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un capitulo muy corto espero que les haya gustado una vez más mil y un gracias por sus reviews ya casi se acerca el LEMON esperenlo se pondrá más divertido

Saludos

Andrea


	8. De Compras

Capitulo VIII

Capitulo VIII

"De compras"

Serena por fin se cambió y ya iba bajando las escaleras cuando de pronto se acordó…

S: Diablos el dinero!!

Ik: Serena apresúrate!!

S: Ya voy

Se regresó a su cuarto y rápidamente levantó el colchón, como toda persona que no tiene cuenta bancaria Serena guardaba su dinero en el colchón, tomó los billetes en su mayoría de 20 dólares y rápidamente los embolsó, salió disparada de su cuarto para que su mamá de nuevo no le gritara odiaba que lo hiciera, al bajar las escaleras casi tropieza pero afortunadamente no le pasó nada

S: hay tonto escalón!! – dijo algo estresada-

Ik: Serena!! – mamá le volvió a gritar

S: ya voy madre, ya voy –aun mas estresada-

Por fin salió de la casa y se subió al auto

Ik: Hay aparte de perezosa, olvidadiza!!

Serena estaba a punto de explotar pero sabia que no podía hacerlo era su madre asi que mejor se tranquilizó y encendió la radio

Así partieron Sere e Ikuko hacia el centro comercial dispuestas a gastar todo lo que fuese necesario, eso era lo único que tenían en común les encantaba gastar dinero. Una vez en el centro comercial Ikuko estacionó el auto y bajaron de él entraron al centro comercial y de ahí en adelante se volvieron locas comprando primero fueron a la tienda de fiestas.

Era una tienda no muy grande pero tenía todo lo necesario para organizar una fiesta decente, solo compraron los necesario unos cuantos globos, platos, vasos y servilletas ya que más bien era una pequeña reunión solo invitarían a los amigos de la oficina de Kenji.

S: Mamá esto es muy aburrido

Ik: Serena me tienes que ayudar o ¿acaso quieres perder la oportunidad de ir a Nueva York?

S: Pero si tu dijiste que no tenía nada seguro

Ik: Pero ya había cambiado de opinión, si te iba a dejar ir

S: en serio?!

Ik: Si, pero cambie de opinión de nuevo ya no lo se

S: quee?? Ya no puedes cambiar de opinión!!

Ik: asi claro que si puedo

S: que mala eres mami

Ik: malo sería que no te deje ir a Nueva York y que te metiera auna especie de campamento de verano donde estes completamente aislada y te dediques solo al estudio –dijo tratando de asustar a su hija-

S: okok si te ayudo

Ik: asi me gusta

Escogieron todo lo necesario pagaron y salieron de la tienda rumbo a otra…

Era la tienda de ropa pero no ropa para adolescentes si no más bien ropa para mujeres maduras justo lo que la madre de Serena buscaba. Ikuko solo planeaba aburrir a su hija antes de hacer su buena acción del día así que estuvieron más de 1 hora en esa tienda tratando de buscar algo de ropa para Ikuko.

Serena sólo se aburría más ella quería ir a ver la ropa para chicas como ella pero su mamá no la dejó ya que era ella la que le buscaba las tallas a Ikuko.

S: estoy muy muy muy aburrida

Ik: ya tranquilizate sólo me voy a medir este vestido

Se lo midió y no le quedó y lo peor no había de la talla de su talla así que se hartó y mejor decidieron salir , para colmo con las manos vacías.

S: "HAYY DE QUE SIRVIÓ ESTAR TANTO TIEMPO AHÍ!!" – pensó, ya estaba muy estresada-

Ik: bueno creo que ya fue suficiente ven vamos apresúrate!!

S: hay mamá estoy muy cansada

Ik: apresúrate si no, no alcanzarás los descuentos en la ropa de chicas!!

Eso levanto su animo así que mejor corrió

S: Ya voy espérame!!

Llegaron a la tienda, era una gran tienda color celeste llamada "chique boutique" (baa que nombre tan original jaja)

Había de todo era simplemente espectacular para Serena , jamás había entrado a esa tienda así que se volvió loca rápidamente escogió mucha ropa…

S: hay mira mamá este, y que tal esto? , hay mira aquello de por haya!!

Ik: si hay que bonitos, tómalos todos y mídetelos

Así Serena se llevó una gran montaña de ropa al vestidor, unos cuantos jeans y shorts de mezclilla, pescadores, blusas tipo polo, de tirantes, una pijama nueva de estrellitas y un hermoso bikini color celeste que hacía juego con sus ojos.

La primera vez que salió del vestidor para que su mamá le diera su punto de vista llevaba unos jeans de mezclilla ajustados y una blusa tipo polo color morado se veía muy bonita

Ik: sin duda ese nos lo llevamos!!

Así sucesivamente salió con cada cambio y se veía espectacular como toda una jovencita, cada cambió era aprobado por su mamá, luego salió con el bikini celeste puesto…

Ik: Woww Serena que bonita te ves mi niñita

S: de verdad? -un poco avergonzada por que todas escuchaban como le hablaba su mamá-

El bikini era muy bonito entallado y con detalles en pedrería, éste hacía notar los atributos de la joven Serena.

Ik: sin duda nos llevamos todo lo que escogiste!! Ahora cámbiate para pagar

S: si esta bien

Una vez cambiada llegaba el momento del sufrimiento…PAGAR. Y wau si que iba a salir caro ya que literalmente llevaba una montañota de ropa

Cajera: son 249 dólares con cincuenta centavos (demonios ya se, por que en dólares? seguramente se preguntarán, si es Japón!! Lo se lo se pero no tengo idea a cuanto equivale un yen así que mejor lo dejamos así)

S: Eeehh??

Ik: Que pasa?

S: es mucho dinero, no creo que me alcance para lo demás

Ik: no te preocupes

Afortunadamente Ikuko cargaba con la tarjeta de PLATINO de Kenji (yo quiero una)

S: Pero mamá es mucho dinero!!

Ik: que importa habrá mucho tiempo para reponerlo además tu papá no se dará cuenta

Cajera: Firme aquí por favor

Ik: si claro –firmó-

Serena cargaba una gran sonrisa si que estás iban a ser las mejores vacaciones de su vida. Salieron de la tienda cargadas de muchas bolsas de "chique boutique" y ahora se dirigían hacía el supermercado

S: Ma, a que vamos al super?

Ik: a comprar lo que te hace falta y a comprar la cena de esta noche.

S: que me hace falta?

Ik: pues las cosas de aseo personal Serena

S: tienes razón

Entraron al supermercado y la mamá de Serena puso en el carrito las cosas que le hacían falta para la cena.

Ik: Bueno ya es todo lo que tengo que comprar ahora vamos a tus cosas

S: si

Tomarón el rumbo hacía el área de perfumería (ya saben donde se encuentra todo lo de aseo personal y esas cosas) y doblaron en el pasillo de los champús

Ik: cual es el que usas?

S: el de color verde mamá (soy muy comercial pero esta vez decidí no hacerlo capaz de que me demandan jeje)

Ik: bueno tomalo

Serena lo tomó y lo puso en el carrito.

Ik: lo que falta

S: si

Tomaron todo lo que les faltaba, pasta de dientes, cepillo de dientes, antitranspirante, crema para la cara, jabón para la cara, crema anticelulitica, crema corporal etc. Etc… hasta que Serena estaba a punto de sufrir un calvario con su mamá bueno más bien una Vergüenza…

Continuará

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hey hola todos después de tanto días actualice lo siento si los capitulos son muy cortos pero espero que les guste este. Ayer iba a actualizar pero fue un día pésimo estaba muy cansada y me quedé dormida pero aquí esta el capítulo por fin. Gracias por leerlo y por sus reviews.

Andrea


	9. Como para ir a la guerra

Hola después de mucho tiempo, lo lamento por hacerlos esperar demasiado esque ultimamente he estado muy ocupada pero aquí esta el capi 9 para que lo difruten espero que les guste. Este esta creo que un poco más largo que los anteriores para que sea de su agrado gracias por leer este fic!! y prometo que muy pronto actualizaré. ciao

ADVERTENCIA este capitulo contiene lenguaje de educacion sexual

Capitulo IX

"Como para ir a la guerra"

Serena se moría de Vergüenza al ver el pasillo en el que se encontraba con su madre era el pasillo de las toallas sanitarias!! :S, odiaba tener que ir a ese pasillo acompañada de Ikuko; hacía ya 3 años de que Serena menstruaba pero desde que lo hizo la primera vez jamás fue con su mamá a comprarlas por que sabía que Ikuko no era nada discreta y preguntaría cosas como: "Estas segura de que esas Serena?" "Tienen alas?" "Son de manzanilla?" " De que tipo de flujo son?" "Que tanto te bajó esta vez?" enfrente de todos asi que solo con adentrarse en ese pasillo con su mamá era espantoso pero nimodo tuvo que hacerlo asi que ya saben lo que ocurrió…

Ik: ¿De cuales compras Sere?

S: De estas mamá –muy colorada-

Ik: ¿Y si te funcionan bien? , porque la vez pasada no se si serían las toallas o el hecho de que no te las sepas poner bien pero yo lavé…

Antes de que pudiera terminar fue silenciada por la avergonzada chica

S: Mamá!! – más colorada de lo normal-

Ik: hay perdón ya entendí

Unas cuantas chicas que también compraban las dichosas toallas no pudieron contener las ganas de reirse de los comentarios de Ikuko, y Serena solo les lanzó una mirada de odio (hay q bueno q mi mamá no es así si no ya me hubiese muerto de vergüenza y yo haría lo mismo que hizo Serena las miraría con mucho odio)

S: será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí –se apresuró a poner el paquete de toallas en el carrito

Ik: Espera falta comprarte algo

S: Según yo ya es todo –dijo algo preocupada-

Ik: Pues según yo no –muy decidida-

S: hay esta bien

Doblaron en el siguiente pasillo y se adentraron en el Serena estaba apunto de vivir el mayor terror de su vida esto era aun peor que lo de las toallas!!

Ik: Mira Serena ya tienes 16 años eres toda una adolescente y ya se que hemos tenido conversaciones acerca del sexo y que además en la escuela te dan clases de eso asi que…

Seguido de esto tomó a su hija del brazo y la condujo hacía un estante

S: Así que… que pasa? –untanto preocupada por que presentía que no era nada bueno-

Ik: Así que es hora de que compres tu primera protección –tomando una pequeña cajita con condondes (preservativos)

S: Queeeeeeee??

Serena casi arma un escándalo y no pudo evitar ser escuchada por algunas personas que iban pasando (hasta yo armaría un escándalo yendo a comprar preservativos con mi mamá)

Ik: tranquilízate es sólo por tu bien

Ikuko era siempre muy precavida y pareciese que quería que su hija estuviera mas que lista para ir a la guerra

S: Por mi bien?? Acaso estas loca mamá? "Vaya mi mamá si que me conoce bien" –pensó-

Ik: No no lo estoy, y aunque me lo niegues yo se que a ese viaje al que vas tiene específicamente un motivo no es cierto?

S: am pues yo –tratando de hacerse la desentendida-

Ik: lo sabia

S: Hay mamá que vas a pensar de mi? Yo no te quiero defraudar

Ik: Hay Serena calma lo se es normal querer hacer el amor con el hombre que amas, te confieso que yo tuve mi primera vez con tu padre a los 17 años y…

S: ajam ajam, omitamos algunas cositas

Ik: bueno el caso es que podré permitirte que tengas relaciones con Darien, pero jamás escuhame bien Serena J-A-M-Á-S que arruines tu vida a tan corta edad con un hijo es mucha responsabilidad para ti que muy apenas puedes cuidarte tu sola

S: hay gracias por el cumplido mamá

Ik: además tu padre te mataría

S: si lo se pero no crees que Darien debe tener de eso??

Ik: Y aunque asi fuera tu debes tener los tuyos no vaya a ser que Darien resulte muy olvidadizo

S: Y que hago? Cuales compro?

Ik: Buen punto, Que te parecen de sabores?

S: que diablos??

Ik: hay si eres muy pequeña para practicar el sexo oral

S: Si , "que diablos sexo oral??" –pensó-

Ik: Mira estos mejor son con lubricante y son buena marca

S: Mmmm ok, entonces esos

Serena estaba asombrada con la cantidad y variedad de tamaños, formas y sabores que habían jamás pensó que el mercado de los condones fuese un buen negocio, pero no sabía mucho de eso asi que ptó por la decisión de su madre.

Pero esperen eso no era todo el infierno no habí terminado aun…

Ik: bien ya es todo vamonos

S: siii fiuuu por fin!!

Se dirigieron a las cajas y en lo que hacían fila Serena se dedicó a "leer" una de la revistas de la tienda, bueno vaya solo la hojeó y vio las fotografías en eso era el turno de ella y de su madre de pagar cuando a Ikuko se le ocurrió dejarla ahí ella sola pagando!!

Ik: ajam ajam –tratando de aclarar su voz- yo te espero afuera

S: Quee?? – muy exaltada- no me puedes dejar aquí, YO, SOLA, COMPRANDO ESOO!! –señaló la caja que contenía los preservativos-

Ik: aaa claro que si si puedo, tienes que hacerte responsable caramba

S: pero mamá!!

Ik: Nada, toma aquí esta el dinero de lo de la cena

S: y lo demás?

Ik: Cual demás?? Eso págalo tu con tu dinero

S: Mamaaa –al borde de la desesperación y el llanto-

Ik: que quieres Serena? Ya te compre mucha ropa!!, bueno chao - salió corriendo de ahí-

S: hay genial

Sere acomodó todas las cosas en la banda transportadora (es donde pones todas tus cositas para que te las cobren) y el cajero que la atendió un pudo evitar notar lo que llevaba la chica y solo emitió una leve sonrisa (que metiche)

C: son 578.00 pesos –algo burlon-

S: si aqui estan –muy colorada-

El chico que empacaba tampoco pudo dejar de notar la mercancía de Serena y solo se rió un poco. Sere puso todas las cosas en el carrito y salió a toda marcha hacia el estacionamiento donde la esperaba su mamá, iba muy muy avergonzada. Una vez ahí no pudo dejar de recriminarle a su mamá el abandono en el super

S: Mamá como se te ocurre dejarme ahí sola??

Ik: lo siento pero tienes que hacerte responsable

S: Pero fue muy vergonzoso!!

Ik: Vergonzoso?? Vergüenza te debería de dar reprobar matemáticas!!, no limpiar tu habitación y ser una niña irresponsable!! –algo enojada-

S: ya ya esta bien, mejor ahí déjala, toma aquí esta tu feria – extendiéndole la mano a Ikuko y dándole unas cuantas monedas

Ik: Gracias señorita, ahora suba las cosas al auto

S: si ya voy

Metió todo la cajuela y la cerró luego se subió al carro y de nuevo prendió el radio

Ik: y no creas que esto es todo todavía te falta inventarle una buena excusa a tu padre para que te deje salir de viaje

S: si lo se

Lo que le importaba ahora a la chica eran solo sus ropas nuevas eran muy bonitas y no podía esperar por que fuese Viernes pero bueno aun era Domingo al día siguiente Tendría que ir a la escuela.


	10. Kenji dificil de convencer

Hola saludos disculpen tanta tardanza pero comprendanme estoy tratando de que la historia sea realmente buena ya demas he estado muy ocupada este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora espero que sea de su agrado y siganme dejando mas reviews tomaré todo encuenta. Gracias por leer un saludo!!

Andrea

Capitulo X

"Kenji difícil de convencer"

Al llegar a la casa Ikuko le pidió a Serena que fuese a guardar su ropa y esta encantada de la vida lo hizo.

Subiendo las escaleras con las bolsas de compras en ambas manos iba Serena muy pensativa…

S: "Uyyy sii que bonitas cosas me compro mi mamá yeiy!!, hay pero… mi papá :S ya imagino como me va a ir cuando se entere de que utilizamos la tarjeta de crédito para comprarme ropa, y peor aun todavía no se que inventarle para que me deje ir con Darien"

Entrando a la habitación pudo ver a Luna dormitando sobre la cama de ella y de la emoción por sus cosas nuevas tenia que despertarla para que las viera.

S: Luna, Luna!!

Ln: Que sucede Serena? –algo dormida-

S: Mira, mira –aun no paraba de estar muy emocionada- ve lo que mi mamá me compró

Ln: wow cuantas cosas Serena

S: Verdad que estan muy bonitas?

Ln: La verdad si estan muy bonitas, hay como me gustaría ser humana para poder usar cosas como estas.

S: No importa Luna tu de todas formas eres una gatita muy bonita, y además así te quiere Artemis jejeje

Ln: Serena!! –algo colorada-

S: Hay bueno pero yo se de todas formas que el te quiere y tu a el

Ln: Bueno basta con eso y dime a que se debe tanta ropa nueva?

S: acaso no lo sabes?

Ln: Saber que?

S: iré con Darien de vacaciones a Nueva York!!

Ln: Tu y el solos?

S: hay Luna pues si, que esperabas?

Ln: Serena ten en cuenta que eres muy joven

S: si si si ya lo se pero no te preocupes tengo todo fríamente calculado

Ln: Bueno si tu lo dices

S: es enserio Luna

Ln: Bien y dime, ya te dieron permiso tus papás??

S: Pues Ikuko esta de acuerdo solo me hace falta pedirle permiso a Kenji. (Serena les decía por sus nombres a sus papás cuando estaba a solas)

Ln: Y cuando lo harás?

S: Cuando tenga una buena mentira

Ln: Mentira??

S: Si Luna, como sabrás Kenji es muy sobre protector con su querida hija, asi que si le digo que iré de vacaciones con Darien seguramente me manda a un internado en Francia o muy muy muy lejos de aquí

Ln: pues si, pero es tu papá el solo quiere lo mejor para ti

S: si lo se pero yo quiero aventurarme, si no te aventuras no conoces

Ln: y en que mentiras haz pensado?

S: he pensado en decirle que iré con Mina a un taller de Canto en Canadá

Ln: mm mala opción tanto tu como yo sabemos que a tu papá le importa que estudies no que andes "cantando" con Mina

S: si tienes razón

Ln: guarda tu ropa en lo que trato de pensar en algo para ayudarte

S: uuuu yeiy que bien gracias gracias Luna eres la mejor

Ln: solo lo hago por que se que no se te va a ocurrir nada bueno

S: hay ya esta bien

Serena tomó las bolsas y sacó toda la ropa de ellas, abrió su closet y saco unos cuantos ganchos , Luna la observaba tratando de pensar en algo…

S: hay esta blusa me encantó está muy padre – tomo el gancho donde habia colgado la blusa y lo colgó en el closet, en ese momento se le vino a la mente aquel maravilloso día en el que estuvo con Darien dentro de su closet

Flash Back

Serena abrió el closet y encontró a Darien muy entretenido con la ropa

D: Hola – con cara de no haber hecho nada-

S: Me voy a cambiar – dijo en tono picarón-

Una vez dicho esto la chica se metió en el closet y cerró la puerta tras de ella

D: Serena no…

S: Shhhh

D: amm ok (que sacrificado)

Serena se abalanzó sobre él y lo beso con tanta pasión si Sere a pesar de su corta edad

Estaba atravesando por la etapa de ser muy atrevida y pasional y bueno a Darien no le importó sólo se dejó llevar, puso sus manos sobre el trasero de la chica vaya si que le encantaba como se sentía era la primera vez que la tocaba así y pues eso iba para más hasta que Darien reaccionó y supo que eso no era adecuado pero vaya era un lugar excitante y Serena lo volvía loco pero aún así no estaba bien así es que se separó de la chica

D: Serena yo no puedo no…

S: Que pasa? Por que? Es acaso que no me deseas? Por que no me dijiste antes? Así no me hubiera ilusionado

D: Tranquila, te deseo demasiado me encantas y te haría el amor ahorita mismo en casa de tus padres no me importaría, pero no puedo aun eres muy chica y quiero que esto pase de otra manera no así tan precipitado por favor entiendeme.

S: tienes razón esta bien esta bien después de todo podremos disfrutar cuando estemos casados – enseñándole el anillo que Darien le había dado aquel día

Fin del flash back

S: Darien –suspiró- "esperó que muy pronto estemos juntos para toda la eternidad" –pensó-

Ln: Serena!! Deja de soñar despierta!!

S: hee ehh? A si!! Que pasa Luna?

Ln: Creo que ya tengo una buena pero necesito información

S: De verdad a ver a ver dime!!

Ln: Primero dime tu, a donde irá Ami de vacaciones?

S: Ami? Aa pues tiene que ir a Alemania a cuidar a su abuelito enfermo

Ln: Lo tengo!!

S: Que que tienes? Dime

Ln: dile a tu papá que como sabrá reprobaste matemáticas y tienes todos los deseos del mundo de pasar el extraordinario asi que irás a un campamento de estudios en Alemania con Ami, Que te parece?

S: siii hay gracias Luna, eso no se me hubiera ocurrido –la abrazó muy fuerte que casi asfixia a la pobre gata-

Ln: si lo se, pero suéltame Serena que me falta el aire

S: aa si, lo siento

Ln: Bueno ya esta tu pase asegurado a Nueva York

S: Si gracias

Ik: Serena!! La cena está servida

S: si ya voy

La chica al escuchar "LA CENA" bajo a toda prisa las escaleras y llegó hasta el comedor donde se encontraban ya sentados Sammy y Kenji.

Ik: Ve a lavarte las manos

S: si

Se metió en la cocina seguida de su mamá

Ik: y bien ya pensaste en que le vas a decir a tu papá??

S: si ya lo pensé

Ik: pues más vale que sea bueno .

S: si, es bueno

Ik: bien pues se lo dirás durante la cena

S: quee??

Ik: si tu papá está de muy buenaspor que le darán un bono en su trabajo por lo de su cumpleaños así que aprovecha

S. Está bien

Se lavó las mano y se dirigió al comedor, se sentó sobre la mesa y comenzó a deborar la comida…

Ik: y bien cariño como estuvo tu día hoy? –preguntándole a Kenji-

K: pues muy bien cariño tuve que podar el césped

Ik: hay lamento no haber estado aquí es que fui a llevar a Serena a comprar ropa

K: Ropa para que?

Ik: deja que ella te cuente

S: pues te quería pedir permiso para salir a Alemania con Ami

K Que se supone que irás a hacer a Alemania? –la interrumpió-

S: Bueno pues mira estoy muy arrepentida por haber reprobado matemáticas y el viaje trata de ir a un campamento de estudio con Ami, además es muy recomendado en Alemania

K: pues te diré que últimamente has madurado mucho jamás pensé que te arrepentirías por lo que hiciste, pero Serena está semana es una semana muy especial para mi y lo sabes, quiero que toda mi familia esté reunida para celebrar mi cumpleaños.

S: si, lo se papá pero toma en cuenta de que esto me servirá para mejorar

Ik: Kenji todos tus cumpleaños hemos estado todos contigo, además es hora de que la muchacha se haga responsable, déjala ir

En ese momento el comelón Sammy dejó de atragantarse con un pedazo de pan y rápidamente reclamó la injusticia para con el…

Sa: Que?? Pero papá eso es una injusticia!!, yo te pedí hace mucho tiempo salir de viaje con Tommy y su familia a China y no me dejaste ir, por que a Serena le cumplen todos sus caprichos? –enfadado-

S: Callate Sammy!!, a mi no me cumplen todos los caprichos y esto no es un capricho

K: Hey, basta!! Dejen de pelear –los regañó-

Ik: compórtense por el amor de dios estamos cenando

S: Si

Sm: esta bien

K: Sammy tu debes de entender que aun eres muy pequeño como para viajar solo, y tu Serena debes de aprender a comportarte

S: si lo siento

Ik: Bueno sigamos cenando

S: Y bien papá? Me dejarás ir?

K: Tendré que pensarlo muy detenidamente, dime con que dinero piensas ir?

Ik: no te preocupes Kenji la niña tiene ahorros

K: A si?, bueno pero entonces cuando salen de viaje?

S: salimos el viernes en la mañana

K: a ok, beuno tendré que pensarlo pero no es un "si" seguro entendiste?

S: yeiy!! Si papá, por eso te quiero

K: bueno acabate la cena para que te vayas a dormir mañana te tienes que levantar temprano para la escuela

S: si esta bien

Así muy contenta se apresuró a comer

Sm: "hay tonta Serena siempre se sale con la suya" – un Sammy pensativo y enojado-

S: ya acabé!!

Ik: recoge tu plato y ve a preparar tu uniforme y arreglar tu mochila

S: si mami ya voy

Serena se levantó de la mesa y recogió su plato, lo puso en el fregadero y salió de la cocina con rumbo a su cuarto

S: "hay ojala mi papá diga que si ya quiero estar en Nueva York con Darien" –pensaba mientras cogía su mochila de un sillón-

Subió las escaleras y una vez en el 2do piso entró en su cuarto colocó la mochila en una pequeña silla, abrió su closet y sacó su uniforme, lo puso sobre un pequeño sofa que se encontraba en la habitación y luego se encargó de acomodar los libros en su mochila, mientras lo hacía escuchó una voz que provenía de la puerta.

Ik: Serena ya esta todo listo?

S: si

Ik: no te preocupes por lo de tu papá, te aseguro que yo lo hago cambiar de opinión con "magia" jajaja

S: Mamá no comiences a hablar de esas cosas ahorita

Ik: bueno está bien ponte la pijama

S: si ya voy

Ik: y lávate los dientes

S: si si

Ik: bueno, buenas noches Serena

S: buenas noches mamá

Ikuko salió de la habitación y Serena se metió al baño, se dio una ducha, al salir de la regadera tomó una toalla y se la enrolló en el cuerpo, salió del baño y sacó su pijama de corazones de un pequeño cajón, se vistió con ella.

Luego entró de nuevo en el baño se secó su largo y rubio pelo y además se lavó los dientes, una vez hecho todo lo que le había pedido su mamá se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir sabía que al día siguiente sería pesada la escuela.


	11. Hermosas Vacaciones

Vaya q si tenia muy olvidadito este fic despues de como chorrocientosmil años de no escribir regreso al fin!! esq habia estado muy ocupada con la escuela y aparte de ocupada estaba estresada ya no encontraba la puerta de tanta tarea y bueno como dicen por ahi "hay q estudiar, si no se estudia no se es nada" pero bueno el caso es q el divertido fic a regresado y espero q les guste este cortito capitulo 11 y les tengo malas noticias para los fanaticos del lemon tendán q esperar un tantito más lo siento!! de todas formas agradesco sus reviews saludos.

Capitulo XI

"Hermosas Vacaciones"

Por fin era lunes en la mañana el despertador de Serena sonaba indicándole que ya era hora de levantarse para ir a la escuela.

S: ahhh –suspiró- 5 minutitos más –dijo aun adormilada

Mientras una mujer madura de cabellos azules subía por las escaleras, se dirigía al cuarto de Serena, cuando llegó a la puerta de este la golpeó muy fuerte que hizo que Serena pegara un brinco de la cama

Ik: Serena ya te levantaste? –algo enojada

S: si mamá ya me levante

Ik: bueno pues cámbiate rápido que ya esta servido tu desayuno

S: sip a la orden su señoría

Ikuko bajó de nuevo las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde se encontraba Sammy comiendo un delicioso cereal, el cereal de Serena por supuesto

Serena por su parte entro al baño se cepilló el cabello y se lavó los dientes, al salir del baño se vistió con su uniforme, tomó su mochila de la silla y bajó a toda prisa las escaleras.

S: hora de desayunar!! Yupi!!

Sa: Serena tonta –malhumorado (aun estaba enojado pro que serena "iria de vacaciones con Ami"

S: aiggg tenias que estar aquí tu por que no me dejas en paz un solo minuto?? –gritando-

Ik: hey hey, no comiencen de nuevo

Sa: es ella mamá!!

S: No, tu comenzaste!!, Oye espera un minuto, que ese no es mi cereal?? –arrebatandole la caja-

Sa: Si, el mío se terminó

S: oye pero si te lo acabaste!! Mamá Sammy se termino mi cereal!! –aun más enfadada-

Ik: basta ya!! Es imposible que estén un día tranquilos, Sammy deja de buscarle pleito a tu hermana por las mañanas y tu Serena deja de hacer berrinches como niña chiquita!!

Ikuko explotó ya no podía seguir soportando todos los días las peleas de sus hijos, luego de haber gritado hubo un silencio profundo.

Serena no dijo nada comprendía que su madre estaba cansada de soportarlos y mejor optó por sentarse a la mesa y comer calladamente, Sammy hizo lo mismo.

Al terminar de desayunar, Sammy se ofreció a lavar los platos, tenía que hacer algo bueno para remediar lo ocurrido, una vez lavados los platos Ikuko se dispuso a llevar a Serena y Sammy a la escuela.

Al llegar a la escuela Serena corrió hasta su salón y en la puerta se topó con Ami, Mina y Lita

S: buenos días chicas!!

L: Hola Serena

M: Hola Sere

A: Hola Serena

L: apresúrate a dejar la mochila en tu banco que tenemos que bajar rápido a la formación

S: Y eso?

A: El director dará un aviso

S: esta bien

Serena dejó su mochila en su banco y todas bajaron las escaleras para llegar al patio.

L: de que se tratará el aviso?

M: No lo se

S: Ni yo tengo idea

A: Shhhhhh cállense dejen escuchar

L,M,S: Si

Dir: Como sabrán queridos alumnos a partir del día de mañana inician las vacaciones de verano, pero…

M: Hable pronto!!

S: Mina tranquilízate

M: hay es que me estresa tanta vuelta

Dir: como tenemos en puerta el concurso del conocimiento para mañana pues se ha decidido que a partir del día de hoy a las 11:30am terminaran las clases para dar comienzo a las vacaciones de verano

Al terminar de decir esto rápidamente los alumnos le lanzaron ovaciones y gritaron, chiflaron y aplaudieron como locos

L: YUPIIIIIII!!

S: Vaya ya era hora de que hicieran algo bueno en esta tonta escuela

A: Si, pero yo de todas formas tengo que venir mañana al concurso

L: hay Ami estarías libre si no fuese por que eres muy inteligente

M: yujuuuuuu vacaciones, vacaciones yeah yeah –dando muchos brincos-

L: y bien que haremos después de la escuela??

A: yo tengo que llegar temprano a mi casa para ponerme a estudiar

S: XD hay Ami!!

M: yo tal vez salga con Julián el chico guapo de 3er semestre

L: wau Mina!!

S: Y ya te dijo que si?

M: ammm este, pues yo apenas hoy lo invitaré a salir

L: hay Mina así viviste, bueno, y tu Serena que harás?

S: amm este yo pues

M: picarona irás al departamento de Darien no es cierto? – levantando las dos cejas continuamente -

S: No como crees!!

L: ok entonces nadie puede salir

M: lo siento

A: si yo también perdóname Lita

L: am total almorzare por ahí sola o tal vez invite a Andrew a almorzar –un poco sonrojada-

M: otra picarona, no cabe duda Serena y Lita dejaran de ser unas santitas para convertirse en diablitas

L, S: Mina!! –ambas sonrojadas-

M: hay ya mejor me callo

A: mejor pasamos al salón la maestra de química ya entró y de seguro ya esta pasando lista

S: si mejor vamonos

Así las cuatro chicas emprendieron el camino para llegar a su salón


	12. VIAJE ADELANTADO!

Cada minuto que pasaba era agonizante para Serena estaba impaciente se mordía las uñas y miraba constantemente al reloj como si al quedársele viendo las manecillas cambiaran de lugar eran apenas las 9:55am estaban en la clase de Biología o más bien en el

Cada minuto que pasaba era agonizante para Serena estaba impaciente se mordía las uñas y miraba constantemente al reloj como si al quedársele viendo las manecillas cambiaran de lugar eran apenas las 9:55am estaban en la clase de Biología o más bien en el examen de Biología aun faltaban otras 2 clases y todo acabaría no sabía que hacer para calmar su desesperación así es que mejor siguió con su examen recordó muchas cosas que había estudiado y que por estar con el reloj había olvidado.

Al recordar muchas cosas que había estudiado el examen se le facilitó y entusiasmada fue de las primeras en terminar.

S: Termine!! –gritó-

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ¿Serena era la primera en terminar un examen? Esto debía ser una broma

Maestra: Muy bien señorita Tsukino pase a entregar el examen

S: Si –se levanto de su banco- aquí está Maestra Ayuki –le entregó el papel que sería el destino de Serena-

Maestra: muy bien puede salir a descansar afuera no queremos que distraiga a los demás alumnos

S: Si está bien –abrió la puerta y salió-

A chica rubia al ver que no había nadie afuera decidió ir a sentarse en una banca y pensar y pensar

S: "_Darien ojalá que estes en tu departamento tengo muchas ganas de verte amor, de besarte_" ahhhhh – suspiró

Al poco rato las chicas, que ya habían salido del examen, la vieron sentada en la banca y se sentaron junto a ella

L: Que te sucede Serena?

S: Naa no es nada Litan, no te preocupes

_Ring ring_ la campana de la escuela anunciaba que la siguiente clase estaba por comenzar

A: será mejor que nos demos prisa

M: Si vamonos

Y de nuevo se fueron a su salón. A una nueva aburrida clase.

Pasaron 50 minutos de profundo aburrimiento el profesor de Literatura se la pasó hablando de la importancia que tenía pasar al 3er semestre blablabla, ya saben habladurías.

De tanto aburrimiento Serena se la pasó dormida durante los 50 minutos soñando con nada más y nada menos que el apuesto Darien.

La campana sonó de nuevo e hizo que Serena despertara de su letargo la ultima clase estaba por empezar, Matemáticas, ya no tenían nada que hacer en esa clase al fin de cuentas el examen ya lo había reprobado solo se sentaría a escuchar las calificaciones de los demás y a escuchar también la fecha para el extraordinario.

El maestro se dispuso a decir las calificaciones por número de lista

Maestro: Veamos la primera es la señorita Aino, usted tiene 7

M: awww mi mamá me matará

A: en eso debiste pensar antes

M: hay bueno un siete esta bien

L: si un siete es asi como "que mediocre pero pasaste"

M: bueno pero al menos no reprobé –echándole indirectas a Serena-

S: ashhh habia estado muy ocupada Mina

M: bueno bueno, no te esponjes

El profesor siguió con las demás calificaciones hasta llegar con Lita

Maestro: Kino 9

L: jejeje un 9 siii!!

A: Felicidades Lita

L: Gracias Ami

Mestro: Mizuno, nada nuevo 10

S: era de esperarse, felicidades Ami

A: Gracias Serena –con una sonrisa-

Y el maestro prosiguió con la lista hasta llegar a la última letra la "T"

Mestro: Tsukino

S: Serena ya sabía su calificación y solo hizo un gesto de querer llorar

Maestro: tiene 5

S: ahhhwww

Maestro: debió haberse esforzado

S: "_hay cállese ahora me lo dice, como odio las matemáticas!!_" –pensó par sus adentros-

Maestro: Y bien muchachos el día que aplicaré el examen extraordinario será el Jueves 6 de agosto, únicamente veré al joven Kutner, a la señorita Osaka y a la señorita Tsukino

L: hay Serena

S: ya se Lita

El profesor se dio a la tarea de hablarles también de la importancia de pasar al 3er semestre más habladurías que hicieron desesperar a Serena que veía al reloj fijamente tratando de hacer magia para que las manecillas avanzaran pero no consiguió nada apenas eran las 10:40 habían pasado 20 minutos de que la clase había comenzado, se dio por vencida y prefirió mirar por la ventana sumiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos mientras el profesor aun seguía hablando

_Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac_

Estaba desesperada no sabía que hacer ese sonido la mataba

_Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac_

En cuanto menos lo pensó el tiempo había pasado rápidamente y volvió a mirar al reloj eran las 11:28!!

_Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac_

S: " _Cambia maldito cambia_!!" –pensó la chica

_Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac_

S: " _Ohh vamos serena puedes soportar dos minutos más_" –le decía su subconsciente-

"_No no puedo estoy desesperada_"-peleaba la chica- "_Tu puedes_"

_Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac_

Pasó un minuto: 11:29am

"_Tu puedes_" "_Tu puedes_" "_Tu puedes_" –repetí su subconsciente-

_Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac_

Y de pronto las manecillas marcaban: 11:30

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!! _–sonó la campana-

S: Vacaciones!! –saltó la chica de su pupitre-

M: Vacaciones!! – Mina la imitó-

Y las dos salieron del salón sin siquiera despedirse, a toda prisa corrieron a la salida, las vacaciones por fin habían comenzado ya la escuela había terminado.

Una vez en la salida Mina y Serena esperaron a Lita y a Ami, se pusieron de acuerdo para salir en la tarde y luego se despidieron.

S: bueno chicas me voy me voy, tengo que ir con Darien

M: Si anda Serena veee picarona

S: Minaaa

M: hay bueno, yo también me voy que tengo que ir a buscar a Julián

A: se cuidan chicas me voy a estudiar, hasta en al tarde

L: Bueno lo mismo digo nos vemos en al tarde, iré por ahí a almorzar con Andrew

Y cada quien tomó su propio rumbo.

Serena corrió descontrolada hacia la parada del autobús estaba ansiosa por ver a Darien se dirigía hacia su departamento.

Tomó el autobús y tardo alrededor de 20 minutos en llegar al edificio del departamento de Darien una vez ahí subió a toda prisa las escaleras y luego tomó el elevador

S: Tararara –tarareaba la chica para no aburrirse en el elevador-

El elevador se detuvo en el piso 7 donde Serena bajaba.

Corrió por el pasillo hasta toparse con una puerta color café marcada con el #23, la golpeó varias veces y nadie abría, la siguió golpeando y nada.

S: mmm parece que Darien no esta –algo decepcionada-

La rubia buscó y rebuscó en su mochila hasta que encontró lo que buscaba

S: aja!! Aquí estas, Darien me tiene mucha confianza que me dio una copia de la llave de su depa joijoijoi, hay Serena tonta estas hablando sola.

Abrió la puerta y revisó que no hubiera nadie

S: En donde se habrá metido?, mmm quizás esté con Andrew, pobre Lita si es que es así

Abrió el refrigerador y sacó algo de comida preparada que tenia Darien

S: mmm que rico!! Tengo mucha hambre

Mientras se paseaba por todo el apartamento de Darien con un tenedor en la boca y el plato de comida en una mano se le ocurrió revisar en la habitación de Darien. Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, la habitación de Darien era bonita con pequeños lujos y bien decorada. Serena se sentó en la cama matrimonial y siguió comiendo hasta que algo se le ocurrió…

S: Me pregunto, donde guardará la ropa interior Darien? Mmm – (cara picarona) se acercó a una cómoda de 3 pequeños cajones-

Coloco el plato con comida sobre la cómoda y comenzó la búsqueda, buscó en el primer cajón pero no encontró nada solo un par de camisetas, el segundo solo halló papeles y en el tercero no había nada. Aun Darien no había desempacado y no es que fuese flojo si no que no había tenido tiempo.

S: bueno que mas da no hay nada aquí –dijo derrotada-

Una vez que se termino la comida puso el plato y el tenedor sobre la mesita de noche de Darien y se acostó en la cama pero jamás se imagino que se quedaría dormida.

Mientras tanto el hermoso joven de cabellos negros y ojos zafiro caminaba por el pasillo que conducía hacia su departamento, su estomago hacia extraños sonidos en señal de que el hambre se había apoderado de él, al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento sacó la llave y apenas iba a introducirla sobre la chapa cuando se percató de que estaba abierta

(N.A. Y AQUÍ HACE LA ENTRADA TRIUNFAL DARIEN DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO QUE LO DEJE EN EL OLVIDO, PERO NO SE APUREN QUE LES ASEGURO QUE APARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO LO LEERAN MAS SEGUIDO)

D: Que extraño, no recuerdo haber dejado la puerta abierta, Oh! Bueno que más da – se metió al depa y cerro la puerta tras de si- tengo demasiada hambre que me paresco a Serena jaja "_SERENA_"-

Se dirigió al refri y lo abrió, nada grata fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que el plato de comida que había dejado ya no estaba.

D: será que ya me está dando Alzhaimer?, Pero si soy tan joven. En fin creo que llamaré a Serena para ir a comer en la tarde pero por ahora dormiré un poco-

Mientras se dirigí a su alcoba se quitó la camiseta que traía puesta dejando al descubierto su bien formado abdomen y pectorales…

Mientras tanto Serena estaba placidamente dormida sobre la cama

Darien al fin llegó a su habitación y se encontró con su cabeza de chorlito durmiendo se veía tan linda…

D: Serenaa- se acerco hacia ella y le acaricio el cabello- por eso no encontraba mi comida, por ti me muero de hambre jaja-

Luego de esto el sueño lo venció y abrazado de Sere quedó completamente dormido…

Después de casi una hora de profundo sueño Serena despertó y se encontró a un Darien sexy dormido y abrazado de ella

S: que vergüenza me quedé dormida!!... pero si así despertaré todos los días cuando me case con Darien ya no puedo esperar!!

Se acercó al rostro de su amado novio y lo beso dulcemente en lo labios, este pequeño roce hizo que el dormilón Darien despertara

D: Hola amor

S: Hola conejito (N.A se llamaban conejitos mutuamente :P)

D: me haces morir de hambre

S: yo? Por que?

D: te comiste lo único que tenía en el refri

S: ahh perdóname amor pero como sabrás soy una adolescente en pleno desarrollo

D: hay si, bueno como te comiste mi comida tendrás que acompañarme en la tarde a comer

S: hay lo siento mi vida es que tengo planes con las chicas y tengo que estar temprano en casa

D: mm –haciendo pucheros- Oye que dijo tu papá? Ya le preguntaste?

S: eh este Si pero me dijo que no sabía que tenía que pensarlo

D: mmm bueno poes tendrás que convencerlo más rápido por que mañana mismo salimos a Nueva York

S: Que?!

D: si, perdóname por no decírtelo pero ahora surgió de ultimo momento que tengo que regresar

S: ahh esta bien entonces tengo que irme a mi casa ya, antes de que se haga tarde y no vaya ni con las chicas y talvez ni contigo a Nueva York así es que me voy- dijo levantándose de la cama

D: Te llevo

S: está bien vámonos

D: si sólo me pongo una camiseta.

Se vistió y salieron del depa rumbo a casa de los Tsukino…

Que pasará? Kenji le dará el permiso o no?

CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN

--

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS YA ADELANTE EL VIAJE PARA QUE NO SE LES HAGA ABURRIDO OJALA QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPI SALUDOS!!


End file.
